


Yuletide Gatherings

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Awesome OMCs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas!fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harvey, it's been a while since he spent Christmas with his family. Normally, it's a party and an anonymous warm body. But now, things are different after Mike entered his life. For the first time in a while, he's actually looking forward to it spending it with his boyfriend and his herd of mischievous siblings. </p><p>For Mike, he's forgotten how to spend Christmas with family since his grandmother died. To settle the pain, he normally volunteers for the Dec-25 shift. But now that he's with Harvey, he finds himself actually looking forward to spending time with the man who paid to be him to be the pretend-turned-real boyfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide Gatherings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casual Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277683) by [Attorney C (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C). 



> Thank you to everyone who read and supported [Casual Encounters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5277683)! I make no promises to finish this before Christmas but let's see... With your support again, I'm sure I can one last story out before 2016! :)
> 
> EDITED: 12-22-15  
> I forgot to put a summary when I posted this last night! Urgh. So sorry! My fever must have made me light-heated. :D

The weather outside is frightful. It's the 20th of December. He's in the office despite it being seven o'clock in the evening. Harvey hasn't felt excitement such as this since he was a boy. He's slaving away through the weekend so that come Monday he's schedule will be lighter. He might be a name partner now but that does not mean he has the liberty to slack off at  the firm. On the contrary, he's working much harder to make up for his lessened  hours.

Mike had promised to come over within the week.

In a few days, they, yes they, will be hosting his sisters for Christmas Eve. Then Marcus and Linda will be taking the family out to meet Linda's family. The girls would be arriving in the morning of the 22nd because they wanted to try-out NYC's last-minute shopping frenzy in the fashion district. Zane is supposed to be meeting a boutique owner who inquired about her designs last fall. While Chris, they worry about her, has been a little bit lost since Thanksgiving.

The firm's annual Yuletide Ball is on the 23rd. He's planning on surprising Mike with an invitation and a custom made tuxedo for the occasion. He has never felt the need to pamper someone as much as Mike in his entire life. He figures that it'll be much easier to convince the self-conscious young man after a mind-blowing orgasm. He wants the chance to parade Mike around the office, praising both his looks and his uncanny wit. He finds himself smiling at the thought.

His phone chimes. He looks up from the documents he's reviewing to see Mike's name on the screen. It's a text message. 'Why are you working at the firm on a Sunday night, love?'

His heart flutters. The endearment was carried over from their weekend charade. Love, Harvey thinks, they've yet to say it. Perhaps, they are both stubborn. He avoids scaring Mike away with the pressures of commitment. He knows, deep in his soul, that what he feels for his new partner is beyond plain adoration. It's love, just as his brother had so casually taunted him about in California.

At thirty-eight years old, Harvey Specter is in-love with a man ten years his junior. It's amazing!

'Just finishing up some work. Miss me already?' He types back with a smile that will raise eyebrows if anyone sees him. Donna, he's sure, would have  peered into the room the moment he stopped typing. Thank heavens that he was alone.

'I do. ☹' comes the reply shortly after, then a secondary buzz. 'Come home soon. I'll make you dinner.'

Too caught up in his joy, he deigns to recall that he never explicitly told Mike where he was or ever giving the man a key. He's grinning ear-to-ear when he replies. 'I'll be home in half an hour.’ He promises through SMS. Suddenly, the documents for review seems inconsequential compared to the prospect of having a home-cooked meal by his lover. He ends up closing his laptop and storing away the files, humming as he makes his way out of the office. To which one he attributes as home, either his condo or Mike, is debatable.

Home is decidedly Mike, he realizes, when he arrives on his floor with a figure slumped against his door. It's Mike, dressed like a color-uncoordinated snowman with layers upon layers of threadbare clothing and the new black leather winter gloves that Harvey bought him last week. His chest constricts in his heart because there's a storm outside! Part of him wants to berate himself for belatedly realizing Mike was here and another part of him just wants to bundle Mike up beside the fire.

The latter thought makes the corners of his lips twitch. He can easily picture Mike, in far less but more efficient heat tech clothing, huddled in the corner of his massive sofa with a steaming cup of cocoa in hand. He can see Mike's bare toes buried under his thighs as they watch a DVD and share a bowl of fresh popcorn. Then, the image of Mike laid out, looking like a French painting, in the middle of his bed.

"Hey, sleepy." Bending down, he murmurs softly. A hand gently traces over Mike's forehead. There are traces of the golden five o-clock shadow on his lover's jaw and dark circles of exhaustion under his eyes. Harvey frowns. As much as he believes that Marcus and Linda's offer for work was genuine, he refused to push Mike into a direction that the latter is uncomfortable with.

Mike shifts under his touch. His beautiful cerulean blue eyes blink, dazed, at Harvey and a large warm grin settles on his lips. "Hey, handsome." he greets lazily. "Welcome home." He motions, almost on instinct, to wrap his long arms around Harvey's neck and pulls the older man into a kiss, nosy neighbors be damned. It's chaste, warm, and tastes of sleep. "Sorry I haven't made dinner. I forgot that I didn't have a key."

"Come on." Harvey says, rising to his feet then offering a hand. "Let's get you inside and warmed-up. It won't do you any good to miss anymore work days, yeah?"

Mike blearily nods and allows himself to be hauled up.

Once inside, Harvey does as his earlier fantasy dictates. He strips Mike of the sodden winter clothes, wraps him up in a fleece-lined loose Harvard hoodie, and tucks him into the couch with a thick blanket. He kisses Mike on the forehead as the younger man settles in, then he turns on the TV and hands Mike's the remote.

"Don't worry about dinner" He says, giving Mike another kiss, this one on the cheek. "I'll heat something up. I'm sure there's enough leftover to save us both from starving." He pats Mike once on the shoulder but doesn't wait for a reply.

Harvey shrugs off the top-most layers of his attire---the overcoat first, followed by the suit jacket. He hangs them both up before striding into the kitchen. Just his like, their luck, that there is a container of gumbo in the fridge. It's home-made. Marcus recently restarted his experimentations in the kitchen. The younger Specter wants to open another restaurant that touches their roots.

He heats up a bowl, toasts a couple of slices, then walks back into the living room. The picture is exactly as he imagine, along with all the feelings that went with it;  his lover is on the couch, arms over his knees, with his chin resting on forearm. He wants nothing more than to bundle him up and bring him to bed. But he knows that food is more important than his libido.

"Here." He says, sliding beside Mike and offering the bowl. "Marcus brought it over this morning. Eat and get some more meat on your skinny bones. My siblings will think that I starve you!"

Mike laughs at the jest. "Skinny, eh?" He says with a hint of playfulness. He takes the offered bowl and a piece of bread. He dips the latter in the first and bites off a mouthful. He downright moans as the spicy hot Gumbo makes love with his tongue because it tastes so damn good. "inemedagud" it comes out as gibberish around the masticated food. He sees Harvey's chastising look and nearly chokes when he swallows.

"Sorry" He says, blushing. "I kinda skipped lunch… we were understaffed. Blizzard and all, some of the others couldn't make it to work." he explains without prodding. He knows how Harvey worries for him. If it weren't for his pride, he would have taken the offer at Santino's in a heartbeat. He can be pretty bullheaded sometimes. "This is really good. But it's not really Santino's, yeah?"

Harvey shakes his head. "It's actually an old family recipe from my dad's side of the family. Grandpappy used to make it for us whenever we visited for the holidays." He recalls with amusement. "Marcus wants to build something as his own. Not just the Italian legacy that they inherited. So he's tasked me to make sure he gets the flavors that would do grandpappy's tradition some justice."

"And how did he do?" Mike asks, light and non-invasive, before finishing off his slice. He makes a happy noise, fingers and the corner of his lips are stained with tomato sauce. He noisily licks off his fingers. An action that make other parts of Harvey's anatomy twitch in interest.

With a devilish glint, Harvey closes the gap between them. Mike, albeit surprised, closes his eyes in anticipation for a kiss but Harvey dodges at the last licks his mouth instead. He whines wantonly and opens his eyes. "You, teasing meanie!" he accuses with no anger. "Kiss me properly then give me an answer."

So Harvey does. Mike hums into the kiss and opens his mouth. They've done little more than kissing, oral, and really, really good, finger-penetrative blowjobs over the past weeks. Both their schedules have been hellish after their return to NYC. They dine more frequently during lunch then dinner because of Mike's shift, only managing dinner and a movie over the weekend. It feels like a movie-magic romance.

Harvey hums lowly when they part. "It tastes better on you then from the bowl." He says, half-teasing and half-honest. He takes Mike's hand in his and brings the orange-stained finger to his lips, licking and sucking at it alternatingly, swirling his tongue around the finger. It makes Mike shudder and laugh at the same time.

"You can't have all their future patrons kiss me just to eat gumbo, Atty. Specter" Mike teases back, shifting into the tone of voice that makes Harvey's temperature rise. He lowers the almost finished bowl onto the coffee table. Then he does the same to half-empty plate of bread in Harvey's hands. Smiling, he climbs onto his lover's lap, with the blanket falling off to reveal his thin white undershirt and work pants. "That won't do! I already made a verbal agreement to no longer have casual encounters with handsome unknown strangers."

Harvey laughs in response. His hands settle on Mike's hips. He leans forward to nuzzle Mike's stomach. The other giggles at the contact.

"Harvey…" Mike complains half-heartedly. He bends forward and presses his lips on side of the brunette's neck. He kisses the exposed skin, nudging the side of his head against the other's to get better access. He grinds down, rubbing their flaccid clothed cocks against one another, then asks in a sultry voice. "I did promise you dinner… but perhaps you could be persuaded to have your dessert early?"

The older man groans heartily. "Perhaps, I can…" he responds "I am---" he cuts off with another groan when Mike grinds harder. His feels the crease of Mike's round globes rub tantalizingly over his now interested erection and Mike own hardness pressed against his stomach. Mike smells of sweat and snow and it makes him dizzy with want. "--ahhh---ah--ahh… I am amenable."

"Perrrfect~" Mike purrs and rolls the 'r'. A talent that never ceases to make Harvey even harder. He expertly unbuckles their belts, undoes their buttons, and unzips their zipper with haste. He pulls out both their cocks, spitting into his hard with a dirty squelch, and starts rubbing them both with a two-handed grip. He moans, wanton and open, jerking and thrust his hips while he works his hands over their shafts. His strokes are practiced and efficient, designed to bring them both to completion quickly.

"Ahh---ahhh---ahhh!" Harvey does not hold back his moans. He leans up, cupping Mike on the back of the neck, and pulling the younger man into a kiss. They breath shared air. They pant with open mouths. They are connected by a thin saliva bridge between them. It's inelegant and it's perfection. Their bodies pressed together. It takes Harvey squeezing the tips with his fingers before they come one after the other.

"Oh god, Mike!" He moans without reservation.

Mike is shaking when he says. "Y---yeah…'twas good…" he slumps into Harvey's arms. Both their shirts stained with their combined ejaculations. It would have Harvey in a fit if it wasn't the purely blissed-out expression of the former---red, saliva-coated lips, faint blush, and sweat brow. He leans in for another kiss, chaste and sweet. "Dinner?"

"Dinner." Harvey confirms, still breathless.

Mike laughs at the mess between them and ends up shrugging his shirt off. He wipes them off with his soiled top as best he could. He merely manages to smear it even more. "Oops, sorry." He apologizes with a kiss on the nose. "That… did not go as planned." He says with a chuckled. He goes for plan B and starts divesting his lover of the dark black dress shirt. "Throw these in the wash and I'll make dinner."

Harvey pulls on Mike's hand and kisses his knuckles. "Don't forget to wear the apron. Don’t forget last time you cooked naked, you nearly fried off your groin!"

"Hey!" the other protests with a punch to Harvey's shoulder. Harvey hisses and surges forward to capture one of Mike's nipples as if to make a point. "Fine, fine." Mike grumbles eventually after both his nipples are sore and achy and dark pink. "I'm wearing the one that says Kiss the Cook." he declares as he tucks their cocks back into their pants and limbers off.

Harvey watches the taut round ass, with much amusement, before shuffling off to the laundry area. So lucky, he was, indeed.

Dinner is a simple event. Mike's got salmon in a pan and asparagus in another. He expertly works two burners simultaneously with practiced grace. In their nearly month-long relationship, Harvey's had the pleasure of watching Mike cook on two occasions. The first was the second weekend of December and today is the second. He perches on the island stool and watches in equal part awe and admiration at his lover's skill in the kitchen.

After dinner is served and eaten, the plates are put away in the dishwasher and they migrate into the bedroom. Harvey prepared a bath earlier on and the steam from the bathroom is inviting and warm.

"You are an angel, Harvey" Mike coos as he pads into the bathroom, stripping his clothing like a snake removes its skin. He leaves behind a trail which Harvey pick-ups. "Oh goooooood" his voices echoes in the small tiled space as he sinks inside, muscles screaming as the heat begins permeating his cold body. It's a scented bubble bath, purposely designed to relax, with small aromatic candles lighted in the wall-alcove.

Harvey mentally congratulates himself for a job well-done and strips as well. He is more than thankful for his youthful vanity of installing a large four-person tub. It give them more than enough room to stretch out side by side. Soft instrumental music plays in the background. Once he's settled down, his blond lover immediately swim towards him.

"Hi" Mike greets with a droopy lazy smile.

"Hi" he greets back with an equally stupid grin.

"How was the office?" Mike asks. His nimble fingers stroking up and down Harvey's arm.

Harvey simply leans into the touch. "Boring" he confesses with a sigh. "Mostly paperwork to sign and admin stuff to review." He lets his hair get wet with the water and Mike's fingers automatically work on the gelled strands. "If I had known name partnership meant this many forms and less actual court work, I wouldn't have agreed to it. It's not as fun as being on my A-game and beating some bumbling rookie."

Mike hums as he listens. "At least it gets you home earlier, yeah?" He says, moving away as Harvey rises.

The older man nods weakly then turns his head and smiles. "I get to go home earlier to you." He kisses Mike on the dry part of the younger man's shoulder. "I wish we could have dinner more often."

In response, Mike nods sadly. "I'm sorry, Harvey. I know my work's been kinda crazy lately with the holiday season in full-swing… I guess this wasn't what you had in mind?"

"No" Harvey admits and Mike's shoulders slump. "I originally wanted a wife, a child, and a hot meal to come home to every night." He notices Mike's starting to frown. He turns and loops and arm around his lover's shoulder.

"Hey, hey" he says. "None of that. This isn't me complaining. This is me being thankful that I met you. You've changed things for me, Mike. I'm used to being waited on and with you… it's the opposite… and I couldn't mind it any less because I do not mind it at all… I like picking you up from work and waiting until your shift ends so I can take you home. I like it a lot. It's like waiting for your high sweetheart in the hallway after class ends." It makes Mike laugh.

"I don't think you remember being a high schooler, Harvey" he baits and Harvey bites.

"You cheeky shit." Harvey says before clamping down Mike's ear in a bite. The blond squeaks and tries to move away. Water splashes between them but it's not enough to spill. They splash around some more until, somehow, Harvey ends up on top of his young lover, straddling Mike's hips under the water. He's hard again and Mike wastes no time to wrap talented fingers around him. He needs to brace his hands on the edge of the tub to keep from falling. "Ohh, ohhh, ohh Mike!"

Mike runs a hand on the end of his spine, cupping his buttocks, then the back of his thighs.

"Prep" Harvey says, breathless. "Prep" he spreads his legs wider, grinding down on Mike's cock and pushing against Mike's hand. "I want you to fuck me" he breathes out, touching their forehead together. "The water has oil. It should be enough." He reassures when he sees Mike's conflicted expression. He opens his mouth in a silent scream at the first gentle breach of fingers. It doesn't take long until Mike's pumping him from both eyes, face flushed with exertion. He places a hand on Mike's shoulder. It makes the other look up.

"Guide yourself." He says, adjusting his stance. "I want to sit on your cock for a few minutes. We can talk about this week. We can plan. We can strategize. Then when the water starts to cool, I'll ride you until you can't remember anything but my name."

"Harvey…" Mike whines with a full body shudder. "You can't say things like that! You'll have be blowing my load before we even begin! I'm young but I'm exhausted. I don't think I'll get it up again if that happens."

Harvey looks playful. "Then, you'll just have to fuck me with your fingers until I'm satisfied." For this he earns a growl. Mike's hands latch onto his hips and tugs him down with little finesse. He howls, deep and loud. It should be recorded and sold to porn studios because it was completely and utterly pornographic. He has Mike balls deep inside his body and he knows his channel is pulsing.

Mike shakes with the effort not to come. Harvey is hot, wet, and perfectly tight around his cock, gripping him and sucking him in. He wants to explode inside his lover's body. But he holds it in because Harvey said he wanted this to last.

"Ohh---ookay" Mike's voice comes out shaking. "Wh---what did you want--t---to talk ahh-aahh--about?"

Harvey appears to be fully in control. It's the tiny jerks of his hips that give him away. "Christmas" he answers with impressive evenness. "You haven't told me if you had any kind of family traditions that you want to do? I'm not really big on Christmas. Usually just stay in then head to a bar after dinner."

It takes Mike an embarrassingly long time to answer because how can he when Harvey is hot, wet, and perfect around his cock? He knows he's being repetitive but his brain is refusing to function outside of hot, wet, perfect and he has to force himself to kick it back online.

For the most part, Harvey seems content to sit, stuffed, and wait it out. He plays lazily by tracing patterns on Mike's back. It does not help the latter's cause.

"Cookies" Mike finally answers. "My grandmother used to bake cookies for Christmas to give away." The mere thought of his long departed grandmother should, in theory, make him wilt but Harvey's persistent weight and heat surrounding him is resilient. "Can we do that? Make cookies? I think I can still remember the recipe if I try real hard… but I haven't made a batch in a few years… I haven't had the luxury to actually have Christmas off in a while."

Harvey quirks his eyebrow at the last line. "What do you mean in a while?"

Mike shrugs. "I've got no family and all. So I normally volunteer for the Christmas shift. I mean… " he snorts uneasily. "It's better than spending it home alone with a bottle in hard, yeah? Or worse, going back to pot."

"Pot" Harvey parrots back the word. He bites his lip. He knows it's not his place to say but "If I ask you to stop, will you stop smoking it for me?"

It takes Mike aback. "I, uh, wh--whut?"

"Pot" Harvey confirms. "Will you stop smoking if I ask? It's… I can't see why you still need it. I'm here now. I can take viagra if I need to catch-up. I've got less casework now. I can try my best to come home earlier on week days. I'll take you out on weekends… I just…" he looks away. "I don't like the idea of you getting sent back to prison. I'll miss you hogging my Egyptian cotton sheets."

Mike snorts then laughs. "You asshole! I haven't smoked weed since I got out. I got clean on the inside. It's part of the reason I got out early." He says, laughing. "You're right. I don't need it anymore. I want to get my life back on track. I…" I want to be someone who deserves you, he bites his lips and does not say.

"Good" Harvey says before dropping in for a kiss.

Mike throws his head back and lets Harvey wring out another orgasm from him. He closes his eyes and holds on, letting Harvey use his cock for his own pleasure, and joining along for the ride. He holds onto Harvey's hips and says his silent prayers. He hasn't been this happy for as long as he can remember. He prays, if there truly are gods that exist, to please not take this away from him---not this, not now, not ever.

He's just so fucking head-over-heels for a man he can never truly have.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I started this story with Marvey and the Siblings in mind.  
> I pretty much left this chapter full of Marvey since I am still deciding on how to pace, weave, and make their _first_ Christmas really fun and enjoyable!  
>  **POLL:** What kind of mischief do you want Marvey and the Siblings to be in?  :D 
> 
> If you feel like sending more prompts or requests, you can [ INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr!


End file.
